Gaming machines currently exist with bonus schemes in which the player has one or more opportunities to choose a particular selection or symbol from a group of symbols. The symbols may be any symbol or image such as a number, letter or graphical representation of a person, place or thing. When a player chooses a symbol, existing games will either award the player a bonus value or terminate the bonus round. The outcome depends upon the particular symbol selected by the player.
In existing games, when the player selects a symbol that awards a bonus value (hereinafter referred to as “award indicator”), the player receives the value, and the player has another chance to select another symbol. Each time the player selects an award indicator, the game prompts the player to make another selection. The bonus round continues and the player may choose another symbol. The player then selects another symbol, and this process continues until the player selects a symbol which terminates the bonus round (hereinafter referred to as an “end-bonus indicator”).
When the player selects an end-bonus indicator, typically the game displays a message such as “COLLECT.” This message means that the bonus round has terminated, and the player collects any bonus values the player accumulated.
Gaming machines with this type of bonus scheme are programmed so that in each bonus round a certain number of symbols are award indicators and a certain number of symbols are end-bonus indicators. For example, European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999, which is assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus scheme generally of this type. This application discloses a bonus scheme where the player selects “value-associated outcomes” from a bonus game with a finite number of selections until selecting an “end-bonus” outcome. While this bonus scheme offers advantages in player appeal and excitement, there is a continuing need to develop new types of bonus games, which further enhance the level of player excitement and enjoyment.